Crimson Lake
by gentlelittlebird
Summary: summary might give away spoilers so just read this and i you dont like it dont continue reading
1. Shadow of death

I hate this but I don't know how much longer I can go on. I'm really desperate for something, I hadn't "eaten" all week. It's not like I can just take all that I want like we used to. In these changing times people have become more vigil and would notice if too many or someone important would go missing overnight. That's why we need to be super careful and only kill if and when necessary. If we slip up we'd have to move again and that would make fratello angry, and it would make me upset too, I've come to really like this city.

Ah! Finally something.

A young woman alone staggering down the road. Obviously heavily drunk. She's mumbling things in a language not native to this country, she's a foreigner. It's after midnight, all the shops and bars are closed now, people are asleep, nobody around to hear or see.

I move quickly in the darkness and appear silently behind her.

"Ciao, bella," I say in a seductive voice. She turns around almost tripping over her own two feet. I take her arm and she drunkenly smiles. I look in her eyes, the alcohol clouds her blue eyes but still there's that one thing in them, she's just too intoxicated to realize what it is. It's instinct, fear. It's telling her that I'm dangerous, ut her mind's too clouded. That she should run. Like it would be much use if she could.

I smile and pull her into an alley. Push her against a wall. Bite her neck.

It all happens too fast for her to scream. She make a strained gasping sound and desperately grips my coat. I'm starving and her blood is sweet like fine wine.

I can't stop.

Her heart beat is speeding up. She's growing weaker. I'm taking too much blood. I'm going to kill her. She doesn't deserve to die, but I'm enjoying myself too much to stop.

I really am a monster.

The sudden sound of the English national anthem startles me enough to take my fangs away from her neck. I dig in her purse for her phone. The ID has an A with a little heart next to it.

"ngh…Ar…thur…" She whispers before losing consciousness.

I immediately loose my appetite

I gently lay her on the cleaner part of the ground. The puncture marks will disappear soon. She'll live. With any luck she won't remember me and think she just has a bad hang over when she wakes up.

I run away as fast as I can into the shadows away from the poor girl in the alley. I travel far aay, past the businesses, shops, and homes to outside the city. A tall dilapidated church stands out in the field of tall grass and crumbling headstones. Ironically our home.

Inside I had tried to make it as homey as I could. Some pretty paintings cover the cracks and holes in the walls. I constantly sweep up the dirt and spider webs. I even feed a stray cat that often comes by. Still…

"Hello? Fratello, are you here, ve?" I call out. A few birds fly out from the rafters. He's not here, probably out "hunting" like I was.

Fratello would laugh at me for doing this. Alone I walk up to the pulpit. I kneel before the giant cross. Bow my head. I pray for God's forgiveness.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ok I probably shouldn't have started this with so many stories that needed finished but I did and now I have no idea of how soon ill update this again


	2. Troubling News

Dummkopt. Instead of discussing the next course of action he's at the bar chatting with the waitress and getting drunk off his ass. Not that wouldn't mind having a few beers as well but this isn't the right time, there's too much work to be done.

Taking a month off to catch up on paper work and finish reports he's too lazy to help with. Really it's a wonder how he became my legal guardian from how irresponsible he is. The couple a table over's not helping with my concentration.

"What were you thinking?! D you have any idea how worried I was?!" The guy almost yelled. He had an English accent.

"Mmm, Je suis desole. I don't even remember drinking zat much to pass out. I just recal walking home then I woke up to you driving by and yelling my name out like I was a dog." There's a bit of irritation in her voice at the end.

"You were lucky I even found you1 You were past out in an alley too weak to even walk."

"And a horrid headache too, I still don't feel very well."

"Some good food will help." He seemed to have become less angry. "As long as you promise not to do anything dumb like that again I promise not to cook for a week." He said smiling.

"Ohonhon. Oui." She laughs and flips her hair back.

My heart stops.

I can see it even in this dimly lit restaurant. What I was trained to look for. What most others are ignorant to. On her neck I see the thin scars from fangs.

I stand up so fast my chair falls to the floor with a loud bang that makes the couple stare at me. I ignore them and practically run to my bruder. I take his arm and drag him, he drunkenly stumbles and protests but I don't care.

On our way out the door he walks into another man coming in. Instantly I know what will happen next

"Oi! Watch it! " Mien bruder yells at him stupidly.

"Vaffancullo! You damn bastardo!" I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Gilbert!" I yell at him. This is the worst time to fight right now. The man walks past us cursing in Italian. I feel a chill as he passes.

I pull Gilbert down the streets, brushing off all the stares and strange looks we were receiving. I nearly haul him up the stairs to our upstairs apartment. I shove him in and lock the door firmly behind us.

"Vat's your problem Nini?" I don't punch him for calling me that instead I go about securing the place. Shutting and locking every possible entry and exit point and even close the blinds to were it was almost pitch black in our apartment.

"Heeey," He grabs my shoulder whether it's to get my attention or steady himself I don't know or care. I push his hand off and stare at him dead in the eyes. What I say next makes him instantly sober.

"They're here."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Wow ok barely have an idea of where this is going but heres another chapter they might get longer along the way

Oh and this is fem germany x italy basically no gay pairing don't want my mom to find them and Germanys name I couldn't decide between monika or louise so her full name is Monika Louise Beilschmidt and I figure prussia must call her all sorts of nicknames to annoy her

.


	3. First Sight

"Ve~ Here kitty~" I pet the pretty kitty as she drinks the fresh milk I laid out for her. Her fur is dirty, maybe I should give her a bath later.

"Fratello! Stop feeding that stupid cat and make some use of yourself!"

"Ve~ But Lovino-"

"No buts! Either go out and hunt or go out and get money from drunken tourists." Lovino yelled as he left. He's been going out a lot this past week. I reluctantly stop petting the kitty and take a few paintings to sell at the park, I'm not hungry enough to hunt.

Late in the afternoon and cloudy perfect as long as it doesn't rain. Maybe I'll make enough to buy some good pasta from that expensive restaurant. Mmmm my mouth is already watering, I can even taste the sauce and oregano. But first I have to sell the paintings.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;

God must have been merciful on me today. All the paintings went for a good price, and I can't wait to eat the delicious pasta. The box is warm and helps with the cold and the aroma is making me drool. At times human food can even be better than blood.

"Fratello!" I call out to him.

"What is it bastard?" He's irritated today.

"I have pasta~ I also bought a few tomatoes." He comes as soon as I say that. He really loves tomatoes.

"So fratello anything fun happen to you today?" I ask in between bites of food. He just stabs his tomatoes something's wrong.

"Nothing happened."

"You remember Nono said never to lie.-"

"Damn it! Keeping hidden from the world is a lie so don't quote Nono bastard!" He yells.

"V-ve? What's wrong-?"

"Nothing dammit!" He says as he gets up and storms outside. I know he won't be back for a while. I'm not hungry for pasta anymore. But it would be a shame for it to go to waste.

"Ve~ Here kitty, kitty."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''

"Hallo Vash." I tell him.

"How many more attacks since the woman you saw?" He asks.

"I've looked around and only saw a few. But I don't know how many of those monsters are out there. Or what they are planning to do." I struggle to keep my voice sounding calm even though I'm filling with rage and hate.

"Keep on the lookout and if you need more help or weapons just call, the sooner we deal with them the better. And don't let your emotions take over we can't afford to lose one of our best hunters." He warns.

"I know." He's starting to irritate me.

"What's your brother doing ?"

"He's been going around and talking to that voman and others to get more information."

"He better not screw up. The last thing we need is him making people suspicious and your job harder to accomplish."

"I know." This time I couldn't hide the animosity.

"Calm down and finish the job as soon as possible. The sooner the better." He hung up.

Sigh.

It would be easier if Vati was still around. I'm starting to get a headache from the stress and the chatty women aren't helping.

"I hope they catch the killer soon."

"Yeah I'm afraid to let the kids out to play."

"Poor guy. Whoever did this must be crazy or possessed by a demon to rip him apart like that."

What?! They couldn't possibly be talking about what I think they are.

The women have already walked passed me. But a newspaper in a convenience store rack tells everything right on the front page.

Man's Corpse Found In Alley.

Police at loss to find clues or leads to the man's killer.

Victim found in alley was 'ripped apart'.

Possible dump job detectives say since no one herd anything and next to no blood was found at the scene.

It couldn't be. How could we not have noticed this monster around? I almost crush my phone dialing the numbers.

"Bruder?" I ask.

"Ja?"

"Listen! There's-"

"I know."

"Was?!"

"I found out last night… I saw It taking off." He explains.

"Und you never bothered to tell me about it?!" I screamed outraged. A few people in the streets even stare but I don't care to acknowledge them.

"…"Cause I knew you'd act like this! B-besides…"

Sigh. I know what he's trying to say.

"Look I understand but if that Thing has already escalated to this savagery in such a short period of time the entire town is at risk. Und the entire vorld is at risk of finding out these Things are not just old fairy tales. Then who knows vhat vill happen."

"I just want you to be safe…"

"I vill. I promise."

I hung up my phone. I will need to go on a "stake out" tonight.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It's a bit colder tonight. I can feel it about to rain to. Not many people are out either, I had to go all the way downtown to find a drunkard stumbling out at last call. He was enough to hold me off for a few more days.

Lovino's out again to. I hope he's having better luck than I did. Wonder why he's been away so often all of a sudden? And why he was so grumpy at dinner? We even had pasta and tomatoes. It's almost two in the morning it's not going to get any better I should go home.

Wait. Who's that?

A pretty blond girl in a pretty dark blue dress. She doesn't look drunk, more on edge? No wonder since it's night and cold. Wonder why she's out here. Maybe her boyfriend stood her up? Poor thing.

She…does look familiar somehow. I realize I had been watching her for hours and it's almost dawn. Fratello will be furious. As I turn to go home I take one last look at the girl. I hope she'll be okay.

On my way home something black flashes past the corner of my eye.

"What was that ve?"

…...

Have very little idea of where this is going so any ides please share


End file.
